


Midnight

by shojobell



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: This happens all because she asked if he had dirty thoughts about her
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 24





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired from pigpeak on tumblr of their kristanna fanart

They really shouldn't be doing this. What were they thinking? Sure, it was midnight and everyone in the castle was likely asleep but really what if someone were to come into the study and see them like this. 

It was all Anna's idea ever since she asked him if he had dirty thoughts about her. He admitted he did and while that ended in flustered faces, she had wanted to give some a try, later, she had said. And this was the later. 

"Anna!" Kristoff gasps, his head falling back against the couch. He closes his eyes as a feeling of dizzying pleasure overwhelms him. The thoughts of others leave his mind.

Her mouth is surrounding his length, doing all kinds of things like sucking and licking and he can't even think right now it feels so good.

She keeps going, massaging his balls now and Kristoff thinks he may pass out. He groans loudly. "Anna-I can't-" He pants out, hoping she'll understand what he's trying to say in so little words. He lifts his eyelids, looking at her. She's on the floor, her dressing gown hiked up slightly.

"Anna-" Kristoff starts. She looks up with those beautiful blue eyes, curiosity gleaming in them.

"Hike up your dress more." He says huskily. 

Anna does so, pulling at the material to bunch around her hips. He takes in the sight of her thighs and the pale blue underwear covering her center.

"T-Touch yourself" 

A small lithe hand brushes against the fabric of her underwear. 

"No, Anna, I mean-"

She dips her hand inside her underwear, now touching at her folds. Her eyes shut, almost pulling her mouth away from his length.

Kristoff groans at the sight. "Keep-Keep going-"

She does as instructed, with both things, moaning at the pleasure of it all.

The only sounds now are both of them moaning. Kristoff feels himself twitch, knowing he isn't going to last much longer. He groans again as he releases, the sight of Anna putting him over the edge.

Anna's mouth lets go of him with a pop, but her hand still remains in her undies. She's whimpering.

Kristoff scrambles to get to the floor and pushes her hand out. He pulls down her panties and his hands replace hers, wanting to get her there.

She blushes at him. "K-Kristoff.." She moans, moving against his hand.

He leans in closer, kissing her. His beautiful, feisty, Anna.

After a few more strokes to her center, she releases with a soft cry. She pants, limp and satisfied as she rests her back against the couch.

"That was amazing." 

"You're amazing, Anna" 

"So, what's next?"

Kristoff rolls his eyes, giving her another kiss. "Let's save that for later."


End file.
